Stop running
by erin jaeger
Summary: "Have you told him?" "Well..." She bit the inside of her cheek, "No... Not exactly." [Eren/Reader] [AU/Lemon] [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Title:** Stop running  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Eren/You  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Warnings:** SMUTT.

Um, wow. *blushes* I'm surprised I wrote this... I just really imagine Eren as a blushing virgin...

x-x-x-x-x

_Name_ sighed, running a hand through her _color_ hair. "I don't understand...," she pouted, "I've tried everything short of ramming my hands down his pants." She lifted her drink to her lips, taking a small sip. "I've made it painfully obvious I want him."

Ymir shrugged, "Maybe he doesn't find you attractive." Blunt as ever...

"Ymir!" _Name_'s smaller friend, Christa, hissed as she swatted at her girlfriend. "That's not nice." She shot _Name_ an apologetic smile. "Sorry..." She stirred her drink with the little umbrella leaning against the side of the glass, "Have you **told** him?"

"Well..." She bit the inside of her cheek, "No... Not exactly."

Christa let out a light laugh, "Tell him."

"I guess..."

Ymir threw an arm around her girlfriends shoulder, "Maybe he's a virgin?"

"A virgin?" _Name_ blinked. She had never thought of that...

The freckled girl laughed, "Ha! That's got to be it. Jaeger's a virgin! Why else would he pass up a hot piece of ass like yours?"

"Y-Ymir!" _Name_ felt her cheeks heat up.

Christa pinched Ymir's arm. "Ymir, you're not helping!"

Ymir winced, rubbing the spot where Christa pinched her. "I'm only joking." She shrugged, "You're meeting up with him later tonight? Right?"

_Name_ nodded, "Yeah..." She placed her elbow on the bar counter so she could rest her head in the palm of her hand, "He's spending the night. Sasha is staying the night at Connie's apartment."

"Here's your chance!" Ymir clapped her on the back. "Ride him cowgirl!"

_Name_ groaned. Trust Ymir to make her feel even more awkward. "Tell me again why I put up with you?"

She grinned, "I'm awesome. That's why."

-

_Name_ sat nervously on her couch. She glanced up at the clock on the cable box for the hundredth time. Eren would be here any moment... _Name_ bounced her knees up and down as the heels of her feet tapped on the floor. 'Why am I so nervous...?' This wouldn't be the first time her boyfriend spent the night. But... if all went the way she wanted it would be the first time they _slept_ together.

_Knock Knock_

_Name_ jumped up from her spot on the couch, "C-Coming!" She winced hearing her voice crack. She bound over to the door, almost tripping over her feet in the process. _Name_ opened the door, so Eren could cross the threshold into the small apartment.

Eren smiled, "Hey." As he stepped inside, he leaned down planting a kiss on top of _Name_'s head.

She couldn't help but smile, "Hey." She closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. "So..."

Eren grinned, holding up a movie. "I convinced Horseface into letting me borrow his copy of _Iron Man 3_. Wanna watch it?"

_Name_ gave him a small smile, "Sure."

"Woot!" Eren tucked the movie under his arm as he fist pumped, walking over to the livingroom TV.

"Wait!" _Name_ called, her arm shot out, grabbing onto his shirt.

Eren blinked, turning around to face his girlfriend. "Huh?" Confusion was written on his face.

"Um," _Name_ squirmed nervously under his stare. "Let's watch it in my room," she tugged on his shirt. "Sasha got crumbs all over the couch earlier... plus my bed is more comfortable..."

"Yeah..." Eren rubbed the back of his neck as he cheeks started to turn pink, "That sounds like a good idea."

_Name_ let go of the fabric as she softly ran her fingers down Eren's arm. She didn't break eye contact with him. Reaching his hand, she intertwined their fingers, "Let's go." She softly spoke as she led him to her small bedroom. _Name_ grabbed the movie before walking over to the TV. "Make yourself comfortable," she nodded at her bed.

Eren swallowed a lump in his throat. "Sure." He sat on the edge as he kicked off his shoes. Damn these butterflies... he felt his heart thump wildly against his ribcage. Why did _Name_ have to suggest her room? He wanted her... but he was terrified of making a fool of himself. He was positive she wanted to sleep with him as well. He would have to be blind to miss the signs she had been throwing his way as of late. Eren took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Whatever was going to happen... he would deal with it.

"Eren?"

Eren blinked, "Huh?" He glanced over at _Name_ who was already situated on the mattress. "Oh, right." He let out a nervous laugh as he sat with his back against the headboard.

"Right..."

Eren didn't miss the hint of sadness in _Name_'s voice as she started the movie.

-

_Name_ peered at Eren through the corner of her eyes. She could tell he wasn't paying full attention to the movie. "Eren..."

"Hm?"

"Do..." She played with the hemming of her shirt. "Do you not find me attractive?"

Eren's breath hitched for a moment before he found his voice, "You know I do."

_Name_ pursed her lips. She rolled over, flinging a leg over her boyfriend so she was straddling him. "Why don't you want me then?"

"_Name_..." Eren felt guilty. "That's not it..."

She chewed on her bottom lip. "I need you." She ground her hips down. "Please."

Eren's hands flew to her hips to prevent her from moving again as he stifled a groan.

"God damn it, Eren." She leaned forward catching his lips in a heated kiss.

Eren let his eyes slip shut as he eagerly responded. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth as he gently bit down earning a pleasured moan from _Name_.

She broke the kiss, pulling away enough to touch her forehead to his. "Please." She lightly shook her head, "Don't fight it this time." Reaching down she pried one of his hands off her hip to place it on her breast. "Please." She squeezed both of their hands as she rolled her hips.

A moan was torn from Eren's throat. "_N-Name_..."

"Please..."

He nodded, "Yes." The room felt like it was a thousand degrees and his pants felt 3 sizes too tight. Eren tilted his head, bringing their lips together once more.

_Name_ brought her hands up to his chest, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. She pulled back as she slipped the material off his shoulders. "Eren..." She rocked her hips against his growing erection as she leaned forward, digging her teeth into the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Eren gasped, arching his back to bring his body closer to hers. His hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt, "M-May I?" His voice sounded husky, full of lust even to his own ears.

"Yes," she sat back on the heels of her feet allowing him to tug the pesky material over her head. After that was out of the way, _Name_ reached behind herself unclasping her bra which she threw across the room.

Eren licked his lips as he stared at her topless body.

"Touch me?"

His hands immediately flew up, cupping her breasts. He gently massaged them under his hands as he bent forward to kiss the soft skin of _Name_'s neck.

_Name_'s eyes fluttered shut as she let a pleasured sound escape her throat, "Eren..." One of _Name_'s hands tangled in his hair as the other slid down his chest, stopping for a moment at the button of his pants. Regretfully she rolled off him, bringing her hands down to his jeans once more.

"_Name_?"

She looked up, smiling. He was adorably flushed, his chest moving in sync with his ragged breathing. "Just relax." She deftly popped the button and slid the zipper down. _Name_ motioned for him to lift his lips so she could rid him of his pants. He complied and she let them fall to the side of the bed, "You'll enjoy this." _Name_ bent forward so she could mouth at his cock which was still covered by his boxers.

"_Name_!" One of Eren's hands flew to her head as the other gripped the sheets below him. He swallowed thickly.

_Name_ grinned, peering up at him through her thick lashes. "Hm?" She gave his clothed erection another teasing lick as she locked eyes with him. His vibrant green eyes were darkened with lust, _Name_ wondered briefly if her's were as well. Did she look as disheveled as him?

"Please," he whined, bucking his hips.

She chuckled, "Since you asked nicely." _Name_ grabbed the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down his muscular legs. She crawled back up so she was straddling his legs. _Name_ wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, giving a slow lick along the underside.

Eren shuddered as all the air escaped from his lungs. This... this was amazing. He felt stupid for denying this for so long. He twisted the material of her bedspread in his fist as _Name_ wrapped her soft lips around the head of his dick. "Ugnnn..." He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

_Name_ smirked around the flesh in her mouth as she slowly took him in her mouth. She bobbed her head, moving her hand in time with what she couldn't fit in her mouth. She was loving all the little gasps and moans spilling from her boyfriends mouth. She let her hand fall to the bed as she suddenly took him fully in the mouth, letting the head of his cock touch the back of her throat.

A cry ripped from Eren's throat as he was completely swallowed. "I-I'm gunna..."

_Name_ pulled away with a pop. "Not yet." She smiled, loving how she was able to turn her boyfriend into a quivering mess. She quickly shed herself of her remaining clothing noticing Eren following her every move. "How would you like to do this?" She ran a hand down his chest, letting her nails lightly bite into the skin.

Eren shuddered. He grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips, he kissed her knuckles, "Can..." He felt his face heat up once more, "Can you ride me?" His voice was above a whisper, _Name_ almost didn't hear his request.

She gave him a gentle smile, _Name_ climbed onto his lap as she leaned forward to capture his lips in slow kiss. She positioned herself over his length, taking his erection in her hand as she slowly lowered herself.

A load moan escaped Eren's lips as he was completely sheathed in her warmth. He was aware of _Name_ taking a hold his hands and placing them on her waist. His grip on her tightened as she slowly lifted herself up only to take his cock back in.

"Eren..." _Name_ gasped, her fingers lightly dug into his set a slow pace as she rode him.

Eren pulled her close, their chests touching. "_Name_," he grunted, sinking his teeth into her neck. He hungerly sucked on her smooth skin, making sure to leave a bruise.

"Ah!" She arched her back. She slipped a hand between them so she could rub her clit in time with their bodies. "E-Eren... I..." She quickened her pace.

Eren moaned, it was almost too much... her inner walls were gripping him in all the right ways... _Name_ touching herself. He was sending all his senses into overdrive. He grunted, pulling her down forcefully as he thrust up in to her body.

She whimpered, applying more pressure to her pearl. "I'm not going to..." Her body shuddered, her mouth fell open in a silent cry as she came.

Eren's nails bit into the flesh of her waist as her walls closed down on him. With a few more thrusts he came, her name falling from his lips. He laid his head against her headboard, "W-Wow..."

_Name_ slumped against him as she struggled to catch her breath, "Mmm..." Her eyes slipped closed. She let out a tired moan, feeling Eren adjust beneath her so he was laying.

He pulled her close to his body, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, covering them both with the covers. "I love you." He planted a kiss to her forehead.

"Love you too..," _Name_ mumbled, she happily wrapped her arms around his waist.

-

_Name_ sighed happily letting the warm water of the shower spray down her body. She had just finished a long workout at the gym when she had gotten a text from Eren.

_I got you a surprise... hurry over._ _Name_ quickly shoved her phone in the locker so she could head to the showers.

"Well, well," Ymir stepped into the gym showers, her eyes shamelessly taking in _Name_'s body. She noticed the crescent marks on her waist left behind by Eren's nails, "Looks like you finally bumped uglies." She grinned, turning on the spray to the adjoining faucet.

"Y-Ymir!" _Name_ squeaked, her arm flew up to cover her chest. She felt her body flushing from embarrassment, "Pervert!"

Ymir's laughs echoed off the shower bathroom tiles.

x-x-x-x-x

I _am_ working on my other stories... I swear. I have a little written of a few. I just, I get stuck with multichapter works. I do intend to finish them.  
~Yami Sango


End file.
